And The Spring Breeze Whispers
by ascada
Summary: Yesung memiliki masa lalu yang murung di sebabkan kakaknya... Kangin yang tertarik dengannya, mencoba membantu sekaligus berusaha untuk menjadi kekasihnya. kehidupan sekolah yang dirasa Yesung biasa, menjadi beda karena Kangin. boylove... crack pair... super junior... enjoy *edited chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**ini merupakan cerita boy love, crack pair, menggunakan karakter super junior berdasarkan cerita film jepang, Takumi-kun. Cerita ini saya tulis berdasarkan pemahaman saya akan jalannya cerita. Kritik, saran, bash silahkan di layangkan baik di kolom komentar atau pm. Bagi pendukung cerita dan pemberi semangat, saya mengucapkan terima kasih… (ketchup atu-atu) bagi pemberi bash, komentar pedas, atau jahat… saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih, tanpa kalian saya tidak akan tahu bahwa di dunia ini tidak hanya di isi dengan kebaikan. Kejahatan pun perlu mengisi dunia, biar ada keseimbangan. Hahaha…**

Suasana kantin yang penuh membuatnya berhati-hati mengedarkan pandangan demi mencari tempat kosong, meja yang benar-benar kosong tanpa ada yang duduk di situ. Beberapa kali langkahnya tersendat karena lalu lalang orang di sekitar kantin, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai tersentuh oleh mereka.

Beberapa murid menatap aneh dirinya karena tingkahnya yang tidak mau tersentuh sama sekali. Terkadang dia menepi, seraya berusaha membuat tubuhnya mengecil ketika ada yang lewat di lorong meja makan. Beberapa meja panjang di sana hanya ditempati oleh satu atau dua anak, tapi dia tidak tertarik untuk bergabung di sana, sekalipun masih ada kursi yang kosong. Harus meja yang benar-benar kosong untuknya.

'ah… ada juga meja kosong di belakang.' Belum sempat langkah kakinya sampai, dua orang di belakangnya mendahuluinya seraya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, menatap mereka malas dan mengedarkan pandangan lagi.

tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas karena tidak mendapat meja yang dia harapkan di lantai satu. Pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangan ke lantai dua, berharap menemukan meja hanya untukku sendiri.

"sungie…?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang sudah naik ke lantai atas lalu mengangkat bahu. ' biarlah… aku lapar' dia menyuap makanannya setelah berdoa terlebih dahulu.

Harapan Yesung terkabul, dia menemukan satu meja berisi 2 kursi yang baru saja di tinggalkan pemiliknya. Segera kakinya di langkahkan ke sana, sebelum meja itu berganti milik yang lain. Yesung tersenyum bahagia sebelum berdoa dan menyantap makanannya.

"mari makan…" ucapnya kepada diri sendiri.

"namamu Kim Yesung, kan?" seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di depannya dan menahan suapan pertamanya yang sudah di depan mulut.

"benar." Jawab Yesung. Dia menatap sekilas pemuda di depannya lalu menatap makanannya lagi. 'siapa dia?'

"ini tempat yang bagus bukan untuk makan?" pemuda di depannya terus berusaha membuka percakapan. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam yang di kemas rapi, senyumnya pun di buat semenawan mungkin. 'ah… benar-benar…'

"silahkan duduk di sini." Yesung mengangkat nampannya dan bermaksud mencari meja lain.

"tunggu, kenapa kabur? Kalo kamu tidak di sini, tidak ada alasanku untuk di sini juga." Katanya bergegas menghadang Yesung yang hendak melangkah.

"itu tidak ada urusan dengan saya." Balas Yesung berusaha sopan, bagaimanapun pemuda di depannya adalah kakak kelas, mengingat dirinya siswa kelas dua.

"tunggu sebentar, kamu sudah pernah mendengar tentangku dari yang lain,bukan?"

"maaf, belum."

"kalau begitu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sampai kau tahu tentangku." Katanya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Dia menepuk bahu Yesung pelan. 'kenangan itu muncul lagi, tentang bagaimana dia memelukku bahu telanjangku posesif' tanpa sadar Yesung menepis tangannya.

"hei, aku tidak berbuat apapun kepadamu ." Pemuda yang akhirnya aku tahu namanya Siwon itu santai.

"aku ingin memberimu ini." dia mengeluarkan 2 buah tiket dari kantung bajunya. Yesung menatap lembaran itu lalu menatap Siwon.

"terimakasih, tapi gak ada alasan untukku memiliki tiket itu."

"kamu mungkin tidak punya alasan, tapi aku punya. Aku mengajakmu kencan."

"kencan dengan lelaki?" Yesung heran dengan pernyataan terbuka lawannya ini.

"apa kamu ada masalah?"

"aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Yesung tegas. Dia bergegas pergi dari hadapan Siwon. Tapi segera di tahan Siwon.

"jangan pergi. Aku yang pergi." Siwon mengangkat nampannya dan menatap Yesung.

"tapi, aku tidak menyerah. Aku akan mencoba lagi lain kali." Katanya masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia segera pergi setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Yesung menatap punggung Siwon heran, lalu kembali menempati meja tersebut.

Selang dua meja dari tempat makannya, sekumpulan pemuda yang meyaksikan kejadian tersebut, bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri meja Yesung.

"kelakuanmu baik sekali kepada kakak kelas, terlebih dia adalah kapten tim basket." Sindir pemuda yang berdiri paling depan. Wajahnya tergolong cantik dengan rambut bob sepanjang leher.

"kamu benar-benar tidak sadar posisi." Katanya menatap Yesung tajam. Yang di tatap, Yesung hanya menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi miring, tidak ingin memperdulikan orang di depannya dan melanjutkan makan.

"kau ini benar-benar…" decih Leeteuk, pemuda cantik tersebut. Segerombolan pemuda di belakangnya yang rupanya adalah anteknya ikut mencemooh Yesung.

"ketika seseorang biasa sepertimu bertingkah pongah, itu membuat aku gila."

"itu yang yang kamu pikirkan. Tapi itu bukan urusanku." Jawab Yesung. Dia sungguh merasa terganggu dengan mereka. dia menatap Leeteuk sekilas, berharap mereka pergi, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Leeteuk semakin jengkel dengan sikap yang ditunjukan Yesung.

"oho… kau bertingkah seperti ini juga kepadaku." Yesung tidak memperdulikan Leeteuk yang sudah jengkel. Dia tetap menyantap makanannya. Merasa tidak di tanggapi membuat tekanan darah Leeteuk naik. Dia menggebrak meja Yesung.

"KAU… kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?!" Yesung terkejut dengan sikap Leeteuk, tidak sadar salah satu antek Leeteuk mengambil nampan makannya. Antek itu bermaksud melempar kearah Yesung. Yesung yang melihat piring makannya terbang ke arahnya, segera melindungi lengan kananya dengan membalik badan di kursinya, karena tidak ada kesempatan dirinya keluar dari kursi yang didudukinya, mengingat seluruh antek Leeteuk mengelilinginya.

Yesung mendengar piring yang dilemparnya berdentang kencang di lantai, tapi dia tidak merasa ada makanan yang melekat di badannya. Yesung segera menyadari ada yang memeluknya, dia bergegas membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang melindunginya.

'Kangin…'

Keributan di lantai atas terdengar sampai ke bawah, seluruh isi kantin bergegas mencari posisi nyaman untuk melihat kejadian yang sedang berlangsung.

"Sungie…" Ryeowook terkejut melihat Yesung mendapat masalah, tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, melihat penuhnya orang yang berkerumun membuatnya tidak bisa menghampiri Yesung.

Leeteuk dan antek-anteknya sama terkejutnya dengan Yesung. Mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lemparan mereka salah sasaran karena Kangin yang tiba-tiba melindungi Yesung.

Kangin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yesung lembut.

"aku… ak… gak bermaksud…." Antek Leeteuk takut melihat Kangin yang tiba-tiba menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan seragamku?" ucap Kangin pelan namun mengancam membuat orang yang ditatapnya mundur perlahan.

"Kangin, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Leeteuk bergegas mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan berniat membersihkan seragam Kangin.

"hentikan, itu tidak berguna." Kangin mendorong Leeteuk menjauh sambil terus menatap tajam anteknya. Kangin melepas pandangan mengancamnya dan berbalik kearah Yesung. Dia mengubah tatapannya menjadi lembut dan hangat.

"apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"iya…" Yesung menjawab pelan. Dia masih bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja di alami. Kangin menepuk bahu Yesung lembut, bermaksud menenangkan tapi langsung di tepis Yesung. Kangin sedikit terkejut tapi berusaha tidak ditunjukannya.

"maafkan aku." Katanya dengan senyum lembut.

"apa…?" Yesung tidak percaya, dia seperti salah dengar ada orang yang malah meminta maaf karena di tepis. Kebanyakan orang akan salah paham dengan dirinya.

Kangin memberikan senyum lembut sebelum meninggalkan Yesung yang masih bingung. Dia memberi tatapan tajam kepada antek Leeteuk yang masih mengerubungi meja.

"kalian menutupi jalan. Minggir." Desisnya tajam. Langkah mereka mundur tanpa sadar. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak di acuhakan Kangin, membuatnya meratap memanggil nama Kangin, namun hanya antek-anteknya yang mencoba menenangkan.

"lepaskan aku… Kangin-ah…" pangilnya kosong.

"Teuki-ah…" panggil Shindong, pemuda berperawakan cukup tambun menyeruak kerumunan dan bergegas menghampiri Leeteuk.

"ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"jangan sentuh aku… tinggalkan aku sendiri…" dorong Leeteuk. Dia menatap Shindong jengkel. Leeteuk bergegas bangun dari duduknya dan menarik nafas panjang. Dia mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar lalu mengajak antek-anteknya pergi dari kantin.

'yang aku tahu tentang dia hanyalah namanya, Anh Kangin… Kangin. Tapi pada waktu itu aku hanya berpikir bahwa dia berada dalam dunia berbeda denganku'

Pagi itu jalan yang menyambungkan asrama dan sekolah dipenuhi pelajar. Yesung yang selalu berjalan sendiri tampak melangkah santai. Dia nyaman dengan kesendiriannya.

"Yesungie…" Yesung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ryeowook berlari menghampirinya.

"selamat pagi, Wookie."

"Sungie, kau dalam masalah. Tahun lalu tidak masalah karena kita satu kamar. Tapi tahun ini… selebriti kelas, lahir di Amerika. Semua guru dan murid menaruh perhatian kepadanya. Kamu harus kuat." Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ryeowook bingung. Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke belakang, kearah Yesung.

"apa dia tahu kau ada phobia manusia?"

"t…tunggu… apa yang kau bicarakan ini?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti.

"teman satu kamar asrama kita yang baru, Sungie. jangan bilang kau belum melihat daftarnya?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung heran. Yang ditatap bergegas mengarahkan langkahnya ke papan pengumunan.

"Anh Kangin…" sekilas kejadian di kantin berputar di benaknya. 'jadi dia yang dikatakan selebriti itu… sejak itulah hidupku berubah'

Sepulang sekolah mereka kembali ke asrama untuk membereskan barang masing-masing yang sudah di letakkan penjaga asrama di kamar mereka. Kangin masuk saat Yesung sedang membereskan barangnya. Yesung memandang Kangin gugup, sementara yang di pandangnya berbuat seolah tidak peduli. Kangin membuka barang bawaannya di tempat tidur kosong sebelah Yesung.

Kamar mereka masing-masing di isi 2 orang, dilengkapi dengan tempat tidur kecil, meja belajar dan lemari. Kamar mandi mereka terletak di ujung setiap gang di setiap lantai.

"Kim Yesung, kau tidak pandai mengekpresikan dirimu, ya?" pertanyaan tidak terduga itu membuatnya terkejut.

"ap…apa maksudmu?" Kangin menatap Yesung.

"apa kau mempunyai phobia manusia?"

"…."

"bukankah aku keren karena bisa menebak masalahmu?" tanya Kangin. Dia memberikan senyum lebarkan kepada Yesung. Yesung gugup di tatap seperti itu oleh orang yang belum di kenalnya.

"um… aku… keluar sebentar. Ada yang harus kukerjakan" Katanya ketika suasana yang di rasakan menjadi aneh. Yesung berjalan di taman sekitar asrama sambil memikirkan tentang pertemuan pertamanya dan percakapan di kamar tadi dengan Kangin.

"kenapa dia bisa tahu?" Yesung merasa aneh karena Kangin bisa langsung tahu masalahnya. Begitu seriusnya dia memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan tentang bagaimana Kangin tahu tentang phobianya, sampai dia tidak menyadari ada yang mengendap-endap di belakangnya dan memukul kepalanya menggunakan batu besar. Yang terakhir di lihat Yesung hanyalah bayangan hitam sebelum dia terjatuh.

Yesung terbangun sambil merasakan belakang kepalanya yang sakit. Sambil mengusap kepalanya dia berusaha menajamkan pandangannya untuk mengetahui keberadaan dirinya sekarang ini. suasana ruangan yang gelap dan tidak di kenal membuatnya sulit mengetahui di mana dirinya saat itu.

'sepertinya ruang musik. Kenapa aku di sini?' dia melihat grand piano di tengah ruangan di sinari cahaya bulan yang menelusup dari jendela bagian atas ruangan.

"apa sakit?" sebuah pertanyaan membuat dirinya memutar kepala, mencari sosok yang bertanya. Dia terkejut melihat Kangin ada di sana.

"akhirnya kau bangun. Kamu pingsan tadi, aku khawatir bagaimana jika kamu mati tadi." Kata Kangin dia mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud menepuk bahu Yesung. Kilasan kejadian itu terulang lagi, sebuah tangan yang mengelus bahu telanjangnya, membuat Yesung mendorong tubuh Kangin kuat sampai terguling ke belakang.

"ah… maafkan aku." Yesung segera membungkuk ke arah Kangin.

"jangan dorong aku lagi jika kamu mau di maafkan." Kangin bangun sambil meringis.

"maafkan aku… tolong maafkan aku." Yesung masih membungkuk kepada Kangin.

"tidak apa… ini salahku menyentuhmu, padahal kamu phobia manusia." Kangin berdiri diikuti Yesung.

"aku minta maaf tentang hal ini." lanjut Kangin.

"hal ini…?" Yesung tidak mengerti.

"sepertinya kita terkunci di ruangan ini."

"eh… benarkah?" Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencari pintu keluar. Dia bergegas menuju ke arahnya untuk memastikan perkataan Kangin.

"aku yakin ini ulah antek-antek Leeteuk."

"siapa Leeteuk? Orang yang di kantin tadi?" Yesung memutari seluruh ruangan, berharap menemukan jalan keluar.

"yupz."

"kenapa?"

"Leeteuk cemburu karena aku memilih kamu di banding dia."

"apa?" Yesung memastikan pendengarannya.

"dan… karena kita satu kamar sekarang, dia pasti akan lebih sering mengerjai kamu. Aku sudah curiga itu."

"tapi… maaf… aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan…"

"maksudku… Leeteuk cemburu karena aku suka kamu." Kangin menatap Yesung langsung di bola matanya. Posisi berdiri mereka yang berdekatan membuat Yesung dapat melihat tajamnya tatapan Kangin.

"aku suka kamu… EH…?"

"kamu tidak percaya perasaanku untukmu?" Kangin menatap Yesung serius.

"bu…bukan seperti itu… hanya saja ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan di luar…"

"baiklah… jika aku mengatakan pelan-pelan, apakah kamu akan percaya?"

"bukan seperti itu… Leeteuk lebih tampan sekaligus cantik dari aku dan juga lebih popular…"

"berhenti menjadi seperti orang bodoh…! Aku suka kamu, Yesungie… Cuma kamu, bukan yang lain." Kangin perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Yesung, bermaksud menciumnya. Yesung yang yang masih terkejut, seakan tidak sadar dengan kedekatan mereka. tapi sebelum ciuman itu terjadi, Kangin menarik kepalanya menjauh.

"maafkan aku… aku tidak ingin memaksa kamu. Jika kamu tidak ingin membuka hatimu untukku, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu satu hal, bahwa perasaanku untukmu itu benar."

Cahaya bulan membantu Yesung melihat ke dalam mata Kangin lebih jelas. Dia seperti merasakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kangin adalah kebenaran, tapi phobianya sendiri menjadi penghalang di antara mereka.

Suara kunci yang diputar membuat dua orang yang di dalamnya menoleh kearah pintu. Kibum masuk dan menatap keduanya dengan lega.

"Kibum-ah…" Kangin tersenyum.

Perjalanan mereka kembali ke asrama di dominasi percakapan Kangin dan Kibum, yang sudah berteman dekat. Yesung berjalan di belakang mengikuti mereka dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"kau menyelamatkan kita."

"berterimakasihlah untuk itu. tidakkah kau berpikir ini perbuatan Leeteuk?"

"bukan Leeteuk. Ini perbuatan minionnya. Aku yakin dia tidak tahu tentang ini"

"apa maksudmu?"

"jika dia tahu tentang ini, tidak mungkin dia mengunci aku dan Sungie dalam satu ruangan." Jelas Kangin.

"kau benar… Oi, Kim Yesung… aku merasa bersalah kepadamu… bagaimana bisa kamu berakhir dengan orang seperti ini." Kibum menatap remeh Kangin setelah sebelumnya memberi senyum manis kepada Yesung.

"yah… apa maksudmu." Kangin tidak terima.

"kamu tidak seharusnya percaya dengannya. Seperti yang kau lihat, dia itu playboy." Kata Kibum santai.

"ya…ya…ya… seperti yang kau lihat, aku playboy… dan hei… apa maksudmu dengan ucapan itu?"

"kau playboy."

"bukan. Kau yang playboy"

"kau playboy."

"kau…"

"kau…"

"kau."

Kata "kau" terus berdentang dari bibir dua sahabat itu. Yesung menatap mereka bingung.

"kau berniat melawan ketua disiplin sekolah?" tanya Kibum sambil menunjukan pin yang melekat di seragam sekolahnya dengan sombong, lelah melempar kata-kata yang sama berulang kali. Kangin terdiam menatap pin tersebut.

"bagaimana jika aku beritahu dewan murid tentang dirimu…" Kibum tersenyum mengejek Kangin. Dia berjalan mendahului Kangin dan Yesung dengan santai.

"Kibum-ah… apapun boleh tapi jangan ini…" mohon Kangin. Dia bergegas menyusul Kibum.

"kau pasti di hukum…" ejek Kibum.

"Kibum-ah… yah…" seru Kangin. Yesung tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"ayolah Kim Kibum…"

"bagaiamana dengan skors seminggu…"

"jangan keterlaluan Bum-ah… satu hari saja…" mohon Kangin.

"baiklah… skors satu hari ditambah essay 300 halaman dan satu lembar pemeriksaan diri."

"300 halaman… kau kejam…" desah Kangin putus asa. Dia tidak percaya teman baiknnya mampu memberi hukuman sekejam itu. Yesung hanya mengikuti percakapan mereka dengan tersenyum.

"lalu setiap hari rabu kau akan…" belum habis ucapan Kibum, Kangin menyeruak ke depan dan berseru.

"jaga Yesungie untukku!" kata Kangin. Tiba-tiba Dia mengejar seseorang yang di curigai keluar dari rimbunan semak. Kibum menahan Yesung yang ingin mengikuti Kangin. Diberinya gelengan perlahan, mencegah.

"siapa kau?!" tanya Kangin begitu dia dapat mencekal bagian belakang seragam orang itu. Leeteuk membalik badannya menghadap Kangin.

"Begitulah Kangin… kamu bisa tahu aku yang melakukan ini." Kata Leeteuk tersenyum.

"jangan bercanda." Balas Kangin dingin. Leeteuk menatap Kangin tidak percaya.

"bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia?" Leeteuk menunjuk Yesung dan menatapnya tajam. Dia tidak percaya, Kangin lebih memilih Yesung dibanding dirinya yang merupakan primadona sekolah.

"itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Balas Kangin. Dia menatap Leeteuk tajam.

"kau selalu seperti ini… Kau selalu menyakiti perasaanku." Leeteuk mencengkeram baju Kangin dan mengguncangnya. Dia terisak, tapi Kangin tidak memberi reaksi yang diharapkan. Yesung bergegas mendekat diikuti Kibum. Mereka menatap Leeteuk waspada.

"aku akan melupakan kejadian malam ini dan siang tadi di kantin. Kau beritahu saja minionmu itu untuk tidak menyentuh Yesung, atau aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian." Kata Kangin. Dia menepis cengkeraman Leeteuk di bajunya. Leeteuk menatap Yesung dingin. Perlahan dia mendekat.

"Kim Yesung…kamu pasti bahagia… dengan perlindungan dari Kangin, kamu pasti selamat." Tiba-tiba Leeteuk mengeluarkan pecahan kaca berbentuk panjang dari kantung belakangnya.

"KIM YESUNG….!" Teriak Leeteuk berlari ke arah Yesung sambil mengarahkan pecahan kaca. Kibum sudah berjaga di samping Yesung sementara Kangin berusaha menarik Leeteuk dari belakang. Tapi Shindong yang datang dari arah samping mendorong Leeteuk sampai jatuh.

"jangan lakukan itu, Teuki-ah. Jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi sekarang." Pinta Shindong pelan. Dia berusaha membantu Leeteuk yang terjatuh karena dorongannya, tapi di tepis.

"diam kau!" sengit Leeteuk. Dia berdiri dan kembali menerjang ke arah Yesung. Shindong segera memeluk Leeteuk, mencoba menenangkannya.

"lepaskan… lepaskan aku, brengsek…!" setengah mati Shindong mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk yang seperti di rasuk setan. Hingga dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menamparnya. Leeteuk ternganga mendapat tamparan di wajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya juga ada yang berani berbuat seperti itu. Shindong mencengkeram kedua lengan Leeteuk, mencoba menatap matanya langsung.

"hentikan ini, Teuki… ku mohon… minta maaflah kepada mereka." katanya tegas tapi lembut. Leeteuk menatap Shindong dengan berurai air mata. Shindong mengangguk sebelum melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membiarkan Leeteuk melangkah ke arah Yesung dengan perlahan.

Leeteuk tergugu dalam isaknya, berjalan mendekati Yesung yang dijaga Kibum. Isaknya semakin kencang seiring langkah kakinya yang juga semakin dekat. Leeteuk menundukkan kepala di depan Yesung tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar. Mengikuti kedua kakinya yang lemas, dia terjatuh di depan Yesung. Perlahan Shindong mendekat dan merangkul Leeteuk, membiarkan Pria yang disayanginya meminjam dadanya untuk menangis.

Sekalipun tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata, Yesung memberi maafnya untuk Leeteuk. Di butakan cinta, Leeteuk berbuat nekad kepada dirinya.

Malam itu, Kangin dan Yesung tidak dapat tidur, walau hari yang alaminya tadi sangat panjang. Banyak pikiran yang berada dalam kepala masing-masing.

"apa kau tidur, Yesung?"

"Tidak." Yesung membalikkan badan menghadap Kangin.

"aku janji akan melindungimu, jadi… jangan melarikan diri dariku, kumohon."

"Kangin…" Kangin tersenyum.

"aku bahagia… ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku… terima kasih, Yesungie. Selamat malam…" Kangin memberikan senyum terakhirnya malam itu sebelum memutar badannya membelakangi Yesung dan tertidur.

'aku tetap tidak menyadari, sejak aku pindah ke sekolah ini dia selalu mendapat perhatian. Dia selalu bersinar. Dia idaman semua orang. Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat jauh dariku. Dan sekarang dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai aku.'

Cuaca hari itu yang sangat cerah membuat beberapa murid bersemangat istirahat siang di sekitar taman, begitu juga Kangin dan Yesung. Kangin menatap sebuah foto lama berisi dua anak kecil memegang biola, sementara menunggu Yesung membeli roti. Dia bergegas menyembunyikan foto itu ketika mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat.

"maaf… apa tadi ramai?" tanya Kangin begitu Yesung duduk di sampingnya. Mereka makan di tengah taman. Yesung menyerahkan roti pesanan Kangin lalu dia segera membuka miliknya dan mengigit potongan rotinya besar. Sepertinya dia sangat lapar.

"tidak. Aku langsung dapat bagianku…" jawabnya setelah potongan roti di mulutnya selesai di telan. Kangin tersenyum melihat tingkah Yesung yang menurutnya lucu. Kangin meletakkan roti miliknya dan ikut menggigit roti Yesung.

"yah… ini rotiku!" seru Yesung tertahan.

"ini enak." Kata Kangin dengan ekspresi lucu. Yesung tersenyum dan membiarkan Kangin menghabiskan roti miliknya. Dia membuka susu kotaknya dan meminum habis, mengisi perutnya yang masih merasa kurang karena jatah rotinya dihabiskan Kangin.

"rasanya enak kan makan di luar seperti ini?"

"emm… tempat ini bagus." Kata Yesung. Dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"benarkah… kau suka?"

"emm… sangat." Kangin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yesung. Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya sambil mengagumi pemandangan di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba arah matanya terhenti pada satu titik.

"bukankah itu…" Kangin mengikuti arah pandang Yesung. Tampak Leetek tengah menyuapi Shindong potongan kimbab di tepi taman. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut kepada Shindong.

"sepertinya mereka sudah menyadari perasaan masing-masing." Kata Kangin. Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sungie… pinjam kakimu." Kata Kangin tiba-tiba. Yesung bingung mendengar ucapan Kangin.

"aku ingin berbaring di kakimu." Katanya lagi. Dia menjulurkan kedua kaki Yesung dan meletakkan kepalanya dipaha Yesung.

"terimakasih." Kangin memberikan senyuman manisnya sebelum memejamkan mata, menikmati kebahagiaan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

'Kanginnie… kamu tidak mungkin lupa dengan penolakanku. Tapi jika kamu tahu kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini, aku takut… aku takut tentang itu…'

"Sungie…" panggil Ryeowook begitu mereka membereskan buku pelajaran terakhir siang itu.

"oh… ada apa?"

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan teman sekamarmu?"

"uh…?"

"seharusnya kamu kalian selalu bersama seperti itu, orang-orang akan menyebarkan rumor." Kata Ryeowook memperingati.

"Rumor?"

"Kangin adalah selebriti sekolah. Sekalipun kamu tidak berpikir seperti itu, di tempat kecil seperti ini, satu rumor saja menyebar sangat cepat. Bagaimanapun… berhati-hatilah, oke?" Ryeowook tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Yesung yang masih memikirkan perkataan temannya itu.

Malam itu pun, di dalam kamarnya, Yesung masih memikirkan perkataan Ryeowook.

'mungkin dia benar.'

"Sungie." Panggil Kangin yang baru masuk kamar. Tidak mau ketahuan merenung, Yesung segera mengambil alat tulisnya dan mencoba menulis sesuatu dalam bukunya.

"contoh ujian tengah semester baru saja keluar. Aku mengambilkannya untukmu." Kangin menyerahkan catatan kecil berisi contoh soal.

"terimakasih." Yesung membiarkan Kangin meletakkannya di mejanya tanpa melihat. Kangin melihat Yesung yang tidak seperti biasanya dan merasa heran.

"ada apa, Sungie?"

"tidak ada." Balas Yesung tanpa menoleh.

"apa ada sesuatu terjadi?" Yesung masih tidak menatap Kangin, membiarkannya menebak-nebak.

"apa seseorang…" Yesung menatap Kangin sebentar sebelum menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bawah lagi.

"tidak, benar… tidak ada apa-apa."

"begitu…" Kangin mengangguk percaya.

"um… Kangin… aku pikir ini akan baik untuk kita jika tidak bersama lagi di sekitar sekolah."

"apa yang kau katakan?" Yesung tidak menjawab atau menatap Kangin, membuatnya menggebrak meja belajar Yesung. Membuat Yesung terkejut.

"aku cinta kamu, Sungie. Tidak ada yang salah mengenai orang yang kamu cintai. Kamu tahu bagaimana perasaanku, bukan?" Kangin menatap mata Yesung dalam-dalam.

"maafkan aku." Ucap Yesung pelan. Kangin tersadar dari emosi sesaatnya.

"aku tidak mengatakan ini untuk menerima permintaan maaf. Lupakan saja yang aku katakan ini." ucapnya pelan. Dia melangkah lesu meninggalkan kamar, bermaksud menenangkan diri.

'kamu jujur dengan perasaanmu, Kanginnie… tapi tentang perasaanku, aku tidak tahu.'

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Yesung, seperti biasa berjalan sendiri menuju asramanya.

"Yesungie…" Siwon mencegatnya di lorong.

"bukankah ini kebetulan?" Yesung menatap Siwon datar. 'apa yang di inginkannya kali ini'

"jangan menatapku seperti itu…" kata Siwon, memberikan senyum yang menurutnya indah.

"jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, saya permisi…" langkah Yesung dihadang Siwon.

"Teman kamarmu… bukankah dia mempunyai perasaan untukmu?" Yesung membuang muka, tidak tertarik.

"dia mungkin salah satu dari playboy itu, dan aku tidak ingin kau diambil dariku."

"apa alasan kamu menungguku di sini untuk mengatakan tentang itu?"

"bukan. Aku mengajakmu kencan dengan ini lagi." Siwon mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari sakunya. Yesung menatap datar.

"lagi? Kamu tahu aku tidak akan pergi."

"jangan berkata seperti itu. aku akan semakin menyukaimu." Siwon memberikan senyum yang kali ini di rasa menjijikan oleh Yesung.

"benarkah?" Yesung melangkahkan kakinya. Secepat mungkin dia ingin menjauh dari manusia menyebalkan di depannya itu.

"tunggu…" Siwon menahan langkah Yesung dengan memegang bahunya kuat. Bayangan masa lalu Yesung melintas jelas tergambar di benaknya lagi. Membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

"berhenti…" perintah Yesung dengan suara kecilnya.

"kenapa kau gemetar? Aku kan baik…aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang kotor." Sentuhan Siwon membuat tubuh Yesung bergetar hebat. Siwon semakin memojokkan Yesung ke tepi tembok, berusaha membuat dirinya menempel di tubuh Yesung.

"Sungie…" panggilan yang di rasa menyelamatkan, membuat Yesung bergegas mencari sumber suara. Kangin berdiri di ujung lorong menatap Siwon tajam.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo pergi."

"Kangin." Yesung berlari ke arah Kangin tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali, membuat Siwon mendengus kesal karena rencananya digagalkan Kangin.

"apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kangin setelah mereka berjalan beberapa saat.

"em… terimakasih."

"aku lega, tapi jangan bicara dengannya lagi." Langkah kaki Yesung terhenti. Nada bicara Kangin terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"apa kamu cemburu?" pertanyaan Yesung membuat Kangin gelagapan.

"apa… tidak seperti itu…ayo pergi…" Kangin berjalan mendahului Yesung ketika dirasakan wajahnya memanas. Yesung terseyum geli melihat tingkah Kangin yang dirasanya lucu.

Malam itu, Kangin masih terbangun dan menulis sesuatu di kertas kecil, berkali-kali dia memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang terlelap dengan damai.

"ah… akhirnya selesai juga ujian tengah semester." Seru Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum di sampingnya. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir ujian mereka. Ryeowook melangkah ringan di sampingnya.

"yeah…"

"tapi aku khawatir dengan hasilnya nanti." Emosi Ryeowook berubah menjadi murung. Mereka melewati papan pengumunan di tepi jalan yang sedang dikerumuni pelajar lain.

"ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook. Dia menyeruak kerumunan itu untuk mencari tahu. Yesung menunggu di belakang.

"oh… iklan pertunjukan biola." Yesung menyeruak kerumunan tanpa sadar. Dia membaca iklan dihadapannya dengan semangat.

"kamu pasti bercanda…"

"ada apa, Sungie?" tanya Ryeowook.

"maksudku… Henry lau datang ke sini?"

"apa Henry lau terkenal?"

"um…" binar cahaya tampak di mata Yesung.

"ini sangat menakjubkan bahwa dewan sekolah membuat jadwal kedatangannya." Kangin tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang Yesung.

"aku pikir aku bermimpi."

"kamu kelihatan bersemangat, Sungie." Kangin tersenyum melihat Yesung bersemangat.

"ini Henry lau… dia biasanya melakukan tours keliling dunia setiap tahun. Dan terkadang melakukan konser di Korea, tapi hanya di Seoul. Dan dia datang ke sekolah ini yang tertutup di pegunungan… ah, aku selalu berpikir untuk mendengarnya sekali… bukankah ini minggu depan? Aku tidak sabar menunggunya…" binar gembira itu semakin terpancar di wajah Yesung, membuat Kangin dan Ryeowook terpana.

"ah… jadi dia terbaik bagimu…" ucap Ryeowook. Kangin menatap Yesung dengan senyum bahagia. Yesung masih terpana di depan papan pengumungan ketika salah satu guru berlari ke arahnya.

"Kim Yesung, aku mencarimu."

"ada apa, Lee saem?"

"kamu yang bertugas membersihkan ruang music minggu ini, kan?"

"iya, saem."

"bisakah ka menyelaraskan piano setelah bersih-bersih?"

"menyelaraskan piano?" Yesung terdiam lama mendengar permintaan guru musiknya itu.

"sudah berapa lama kau menyelaraskan?" Kangin ikut ke dalam ruang music, menemani Yesung. Dia duduk di kursi penonton yang berbentuk panjang.

"um… 3 tahun" jawab Yesung ragu-ragu

"jadi ini yang pertama sejak saat itu?" yesung mengangguk. Dia kembali memeriksa beberapa nada yang di rasanya sumbang.

"kamu bermain biola, kan?" Yesung terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kangin.

"bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"dulu aku pernah datang ke pertunjukan temanku untuk memberi dukungan, aku melihatmu di sana. apa kamu percaya?"

"eh…"

"itu sudah mendarah daging di dalam tubuhmu, music atau biola… itu yang aku pikir." Kangin tersenyum lembut.

"Kanginie…"

"aku akan tidur di sini dulu." Ucap Kangin samnil membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi penonton.

"selamat tidur." Ucap Yesung dengan tersenyum.

'sudah 3 tahun sejak aku berhati-hati mendengar suara seperti sudah menutup tempat biolaku dan tidak pernah membuka itu. di saat itulah keluar.'

 _"_ _Yesung-ah, sekalipun hyung-mu menjadi seperti itu, kamu tidak harus keluar kan?"_ ucapan appa terngiang di telingaku.

'dulu aku menggunakan alasan kematian hyung untuk memulai hidup yang lain. Membuang semua ikatan yang ada sampai sekarang.'

Hari itu Suasana aula besar penuh dengan siswa yang akan menonton pertunjukan Henry lau. Yesung pun masuk ke dalam aula seperti biasa, seorang diri. Poster Henry lau tampak terpampang megah di dekat pintu masuk.

"kami akan segera memulai konser biola Henry Lau sekarang, para siswa yang masih berada di luar, dimohon segera mengambil tempat duduk. Kami ulangi, konser biola Henry Lau akan segera di mulai, bagi siswa yang masih berada di luar, di mohon untuk segera mengambil tempat duduk." Pengumuman diperdengarkan mendekati detik konser. Yesung bergegas menghampiri Kibum begitu di lihatnya Kibum keluar dari tempat duduk.

"Kibum, apa kau tahu kemana Kangin pergi?"

"aku melihat dia pagi tadi, dia belum di sini?" Kibum mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh aula.

"jangan buat wajah khawatir seperti itu. aku bertaruh dia pasti melewatkan ini." lanjutnya.

"apa Kibum juga tidak menonton ini?"

"aku pergi ke kamar mandi." Desah Kibum. Dia sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah Yesung yang terlalu khawatir.

"kamar mandi." Ulangnya lagi, memastikan Yesung mengangguk sebelum dia pergi. Yesung masih melihat sekeliling, berharap menemukan sosok Kangin.

Henry lau melihat Yesung dari tangga dan tersenyum cerah.

"hei, kamu…" panggilnya kepada Yesung. Yesung tidak sadar di panggil seperti itu oleh Henry.

"ya?"

"hanya sebentar, bisakah kamu pegang ini untukku?"

"baik."

"terima kasih. Aku akan kembali dalam 2-3 menit."

"baiklah." Henry menyerahkan biolanya ke tangan Yesung sebelum pergi. Dia tersenyum penuh arti ke padanya. Yesung masih tidak percaya dia bisa memegang biola Henry walau hanya sebentar, sampai manager Henry turun dari tangga dan melihat Yesung memegang biola.

"uh, kenapa kamu punya ini? mana Henry?" tanyanya setelah mengarahkan pandangannya berputar, sepertinya mencari Henry. Managernya segera mengambil biola dari tangan Yesung dan membawanya ke ruang tunggu tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung.

Pertunjukan Henry Lau sukses besar hari itu. senyum Yesung terus terkembang sepanjang pertunjukan hingga selesai. Di luar aula, Yesung mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar, berharap menemukan sosok Kangin.

"Sungie…" panggil seseorang dari lantai atas.

"Kanginnie… di mana kamu tadi?"

"ikut aku." Perintahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Yesung mengikuti langkah Kangin di sepanjang lorong aula.

"Kanginnie, kemana kamu pergi? Aku tadi ingin menonton ini denganmu."

"ikut saja dulu." Mereka sampai di pintu yang berada di ujung lorong.

"i…ini… bukankah…?" Kangin mengetuk pintu sambil menatap Yesung dengan senyum misterius.

"Henry… kau di dalam? Aku masuk…" Kangin membuka pintu dan masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hen… Henry? Henry lau?" Kangin menarik seragam Yesung karena tidak juga masuk ke dalam.

"ayo masuk." Yesung menatap sosok Henry Lau yang duduk di sofa, tersenyum kepadanya. Tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan buku acara yang di bawa. Kangin memungut buku acara itu dan menepuk lengan Yesung lembut, mengakibatkan Yesung terperanjat.

"Sungie, aku kenalkan, teman kecilku Henry Lau."

"teman?" Kangin menyerahkan buku acara kepada Yesung yang masih terkejut.

"Henry-ah…ini Kim Yesung. Kamu ingin bertemu dengannya, kan? Aku sudah bawa dia."

"terimakasih untuk yang tadi, Kim Yesung." Senyum Henry sangat mempesona dimata Yesung. Dia sempat terpana dan tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa di hadapan idolanya itu. Kangin yang melihat interaksi keduanya, memotong pandangan mereka dengan menepuk lengan Yesung pelan, membuat Yesung terlonjak lagi.

"ah… aku minta maaf tentang biola tadi…"

"tidak masalah, managerku tidak tahu tentang kamu. Jadi tadi dia merasa bersalah dan menyampaikan permohonan maaf."

"tidak masalah." Yesung masih gugup. Henry memberikan senyum menenangkan kepada Yesung. Kangin mengajak Yesung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sungie."

"ya?"

"sudah lama sejak kalian bertemu, kan?" Yesung menatap Kangin dan Henry bergantian.

"lama tidak bertemu, Kim Yesung." Ucap Henry dengan senyumnya.

"apa kamu tahu aku?" Henry mengangguk, membuat Yesung tersenyum lebar.

"oh, ya… teman yang kamu bilang datang ke pertunjukannya…"

"yupz, itu Henry." Jawab Kangin.

"5 tahun lalu ketika aku pergi ke pertunjukan Henry, kamu juga ada di sana."

"oh… seperti itu." terjawab sudah pertanyaanya sendiri tentang bagaimana Kangin mengetahui tentang kemampuannya bermain biola. Dulu Yesung memang masuk sekolah music yang sama dengan Henry, tapi mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Ketika itu ada showcase henry dan Yesung membantu sebagai background music.

"Yesung, aku dengar dari Kang saem, kamu sudah berhenti main biola. Dia berkata itu sangat disayangkan."

"saem berkata seperti itu?" tanya Yesung pelan. Dia menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"saem berkata kau memiliki bakat." Yesung terdiam mendengar perkataan barusan.

"Henry-ah, mobilnya sudah siap. Kita harus segera ke bandara." Manager berkata di depan telepon setelah memutuskan teleponnya. Dia mengambil koper Henry yang diletakkan dekat pintu.

"baiklah." Jawab Henry. Dia tersenyum ke arah Kangin dan Yesung sebelum memakai mantelnya.

"aku harus pergi sekarang."

"kemana setelah ini?" tanya Kangin ikut berdiri.

"Austria."

"baiklah, semoga sukses." Kangin memeluk Henry. Henry berdiri di depan Yesung dan tersenyum lembut.

"sampai ketemu lagi, Sungie." Yesung menatap kepergian Henry dengan senyum.

'Henry berkata sampai bertemu lagi. Itu akan bagus jika kita benar-benar bisa bertemu lagi. Itu yang aku pikirkan ketika melihatnya pergi.'

Kangin memperhatikan raut muka Yesung yang seperti sedih melepas Henry. Dia tersenyum memperhatikan Yesung yang mulai bisa mengekspresikan dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kangin menakjubkan. Dia berteman dengan Henry Lau." Kata Yesung ketika dia berjalan-jalan di taman dengan Kibum. Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika kau tahu hubungan dengan yang lain."

"benarkah?"

"Yesungie, kau tidak tahu apapun tentang dia sekarang kan? Sebenarnya apa saja yang kalian ketika teman kamarmu adalah Kangin?" Yesung menunduk mendapat tatapan heran dari Kibum.

"kau tau jika Kangin lahir di Amerika, kan? Alasan dia di sana adalah karena pekerjaan appa-nya. Dia adalah presiden perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Kangin adalah anak lelaki sekaligus anak tertua, jadi dia diharapkan mengambil alih semuanya di masa depan."

"ya…"

"Yesungie, apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang Kangin? Jika kau tahu perasaannya, tunjukan dia perasaanmu." Nasehat Kibum terngiang bahkan ketika dia sedang berada di ruang santai.

'bagaimana aku menunjukan perasaanku?'

"apa kamu sudah menunggu lama?" Kangin datang membawa kota berukuran panjang yang tertutup kain hitam.

"tidak."

"syukurlah." Dia duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"aku dengar, appa-mu presiden perusahaan besar dunia?" tanya Yesung. Kangin terdiam.

"Kibum yang mengatakannya?"

"iya. Karena kamu keturunannya, itu artinya, kamu akan menjadi presiden juga bukan?"

"itu tidak penting." Balas Kangin. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"permintaan keluarga, bukankah kamu berpikir itu tidak penting?" lanjutnya.

"tapi aku sadar, aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu, Kangin."

"kamu tahu." Jawab Kangin cepat. Dia memaksa menatap mata Yesung.

"kamu tahu bukan? Tentang siapa yang paling aku cinta." Tatapan Kangin menusuk tepat ke dalam bola matanya, membuatnya mengangguk perlahan. Kangin tersenyum.

"itu… aku…"

"sepanjang kamu tahu itu, sudah cukup." Jawab Kangin. Yesung menunduk saat merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"ah… aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Aku mau menunjukannya kepadamu." Kangin membuka kotak panjang yang dibawanya. Isi di dalamnya membuat Yesung tergugu.

"i..ini…"

"ini biola yang aku dapat ketika aku di suruh belajar biola dari appa. Tapi hanya bertahan satu tahun setengah, setelah itu tidak ada yang menyentuh. Sangat disayangkan."

"tapi kenapa ada di sini?"

"aku meminta keluargaku untuk mengirimnya. Aku ingin kamu mainkan ini." Kangin mengeluarkan biola itu dari dalam tempatnya.

"maukah kamu mainkan ini?"

"tapi…"

"kumohon, Sungie." Yesung menatap Kangin dan biola itu bergantian. Dia mengangguk perlahan dan mengambil biola itu dari Kangin. Yesung mencoba mengetes untuk menyelaraskan nadanya.

"menakjubkan. nada-nadanya sangat jernih." Binar mata Yesung membuat Kangin tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"ayo mainkan." Kata Kangin. Perlahan Yesung menggesek senar biolanya, membentuk nada yang sangat indah. **_Paganini : 24 caprices_** mengalun dari biola yang dimainkannya. Kangin bertepuk tangan kuat begitu Yesung selesai.

"aku membuat banyak kesalahan. Seperti yang di duga, jari-jariku tidak bergerak sesuai keinginan."Kata Yesung. Dia meletakkan biola kembali di tempatnya.

"benarkah? Aku tidak tahu karena itu tadi sangat bagus."

"kamu sangat bagus memuji."

"aku tidak memuji. Biola sesuai denganmu, Sungie. Itu sebabnya aku ingin kamu memiliki ini." kata Kangin. Dia menggeser biola itu ke arah Yesung.

"kamu berhenti dari biola bukan karena tidak suka kan? Ketika minion Leeteuk melempar nampan di kantin, kamu melindungi lengan kirimu."

"Kanginnie…"

"Henry memintamu untuk memegang Amati (nama biola Henry) dia, bukan?waktu itu, dia tidak mengijinkanku untuk memegangnya. Itu sebabnya di pergi ke kamar mandi membawa itu."

"jadi… kamu ada di sana waktu itu?"


	2. Chapter 2

"dan juga… aku yang meminta Henry untuk melakukan konser di sekolah kita."

"apa…?"

"aku mengirim dia surat dan dia mengubah sedikit jadwalnya dan datang ke sini. Dia bilang ingin berjumpa dengan kekasihku. Dan akhirnya dia tahu jika kekasihku adalah Yesung yang dia kenal. Hahaha… dia tertawa keras sambil memukul penutup piano."

"benarkah?" Yesung menunduk. Wajahnya merona.

"apakah kamu tahu? Henry tidak akan membiarkan orang asing memegang biolanya, tapi dia memberikannya padamu tanpa berpikir. Apa kamu tahu?"

"Kanginie… itu adalah pujian terbaik untukku." bola mata Yesung membulat. Dia terkejut mendengar cerita itu. Kangin tersenyum lembut melihat Yesung yang tampak lucu dihadapannya.

"jadi… kau akan menyimpan ini, kan?" tanya Kangin, mendekatkan kotak biola ke arah Yesung.

"baiklah… terima kasih, Kanginie…" Yesung menerima biola itu dengan senyum lebar.

"apakah kamu tahu nama biola ini? kalau tidak salah Stardi… semacam itulah…" Kangin berkata santai. Bola mata Yesung membulat.

"Stardi… maksudmu Stradivarius?!" Yesung sangat terkejut sampai tidak sadar bangkit dari kursinya. Dia menatap Kangin dan Biola di depannya bergantian. 'bagaimana bisa dia berbicara sesantai itu padahal biola di depannya adalah terbaik di dunia.'

"aku kembalikan ini." kata Yesung. Dia mendorong biola itu kembali ke arah Kangin.

"tidak masalah… tapi jika aku yang pegang, kemungkinan ini akan rusak hari ini." Kangin mengangkat kotak biola itu dengan satu tangan dan melempar-lempar kecil ke atas. Dia tersenyum miring melihat Yesung seperti mendapat serangan jantung melihatnya memperlakukan biola itu.

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika itu terjadi." Tanpa sadar, Yesung merampas biola itu dari tangan Kangin. Kangin tersenyum geli.

"jadi tulis namamu di kotak itu." kata Kangin. Yesung baru sadar biola itu sudah berpindah tangan.

"Kanginie…"

"bolehkah aku request lagu lain?" Yesung mengangguk setengah bersemangat. Dia membuka kotak biola itu dan meletakkan biola di bahunya. Lagu **_one more chance – Super Junior_** mengalun lembut. Kangin memejamkan mata, menikmati alunan lembut yang tercipta. Mereka terhanyut dalam dunia masing-masing tanpa sadar ada pendengar lain di dekat mereka yang ikut terhanyut dalam nada indah tersebut.

Sore hari, Yesung mencoba berlatih biola di ruang musik. Dia tersenyum senang membayangkan impiannya yang dulu terkubur, perlahan timbul.

"bolehkah aku minta lagu?" Siwon berjalan santai ke arahnya, membuat Yesung terkejut. Dia bergegas memasukkan biolanya, ingin cepat pergi dari sana.

"tunggu…" tahan Siwon.

"kau bisa bermain untuknya, tapi tidak bisa bermain untukku?" dia mencekal lengan Yesung yang langsung di tepis.

"maafkan aku, biarkan aku keluar…" kata Yesung sambil menunduk. Dia ngeri melihat tatapan mata Siwon yang seolah ingin memakannya. Tiba-tiba Siwon memeluknya dari belakang dengan kuat. Sia-sia Yesung memberontak, seakan tenaganya hilang karena pelukan Siwon. Dia terjatuh ke lantai. Kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan Siwon. Dia menindih Yesung yang masih berusaha memberontak.

"lepaskan aku… hentikan… lepas…!" seru Yesung terengah kelelahan. Tapi Siwon hanya menyeringai. Dia memegang kedua lengan Yesung kuat-kuat. Siwon menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Yesung dan menjilatnya. Yesung memberontak semakin kuat. Siwon menyatukan kedua lengan Yesung dalam satu cengkeraman sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha melepas seragam Yesung. Dia menarik kasar dasi Yesung dan menarik salah satu sisi kemeja, membuat beberapa kancing atas Yesung terlepas.

"ini akan nikmat." Bayangan masa lalu melintas seketika. Bagaimana orang itu memaksanya di tempat tidur. Dirinya yang tidak bisa menolak dan omma yang memergoki perbuatan mereka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK…!" Kangin yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk, mendorong tubuh Siwon dan melihat Yesung yang sangat pucat dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia membantu Yesung duduk, menatapnya cemas.

"Sungie, kau tidak apa-apa?" bayangan masa lalu yang masih melekat membuat tubuhnya mundur, dia menatap Kangin ketakutan dan berusaha berdiri, mengacuhkan bantuan Kangin. Yesung berlari tersuruk keluar dari ruang musik.

"Choi Siwon…" desis Kangin. Dia menatap sosok di depannya yang masih menyeringai memperhatikan arah Yesung menghilang.

"apa?" tanyanya santai.

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Kangin berkata setengah menggeram.

"lalu… haruskah kita mengakhiri ini sekarang?"

"apa maksudmu?"

" ayo kita bertaruh."

"bertaruh?"

"ayo kita bertaruh siapa yang berhak mendapatkan Kim Yesung."

"siapa yang ingin bertaruh denganmu? Lagi pula dengan siapa dia berkencan itu keputusan Sungie." Tukas Kangin.

"kita akan lihat setelah taruhan ini. apa kau takut?" Siwon menatap Kangin angkuh, merasa dirinya akan menang. Kangin membiarkan Siwon pergi tanpa menjawab, tapi bukan Kangin jika menolak taruhan itu. demi apapun, dia ingin melindungi Yesung dari manusia brengsek seperti Siwon.

Yesung yang baru bangun, berjalan ke luar kamar, menghirup udara pagi sambil merenggangkan otot badannya. Dia memicingkan mata melihat kejauhan. 'siapa yang sudah berlari sepagi ini?' dia terkejut saat melihat Kangin yang tidak berhenti memutari taman asrama.

"dia sudah seperti itu selama sepuluh hari." Kibum yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya seolah dapat menebak pertanyaan di hatinya.

"sepuluh hari?"

"jogging di pagi hari."

"wah… tidak kusangka. Kanginie bukan manusia pagi… tapi dia jogging pagi."

"dia harus melakukan ini… karena taruhan."

"taruhan? Apa maksudmu?" Yesung terkejut. Kibum mendesah kecil melihat Yesung yang menatapnya polos.

"untuk melindungimu."

"hah? Untuk melindungiku?"

"dua orang yang yakin dengan kekuatan masing-masing. Siwon menantang Kangin untuk bertanding Kangin menang, Choi Siwon berjanji untuk tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi. Tapi jika Kangin kalah, Siwon akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Dan kau, Sungie… akan menjadi miliknya" Terang Kibum. Yesung terkejut mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

" Kanginie… apakah dia akan menang?" Yesung bergumam, tapi Kibum masih mendengar.

"Siwon sangat pandai di semua jenis olahraga, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi Kangin tetap menerima taruhan ini. dan dia tidak boleh kalah." Yesung menunduk, dia merasa bersalah.

"dengar… sebenarnya aku tidak di ijinkan memberitahu ini kepadamu, karena dia tidak ingin membebanimu. Jadi, jangan biarkan dia sadar kau sudah tahu ini. oke?" perlahan Yesung mengangguk. Dia memperhatikan Kangin yang masih berlari memutari taman.

Yesung membolak balik majalah di kamar tanpa ada niat untuk membacanya. Berkali-kali dia menatap tempat tidur Kangin yang kosong. Pandangannya tertuju ke jendela kamar. Hujan sudah turun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi sepertinya Kangin belum berhenti. Yesung berjalan ke luar, bermaksud menemui Kangin. Hatinya tidak tenang.

"Kangin-ah…" panggil Yesung. Dia menerobos hujan dan berlari ke arah Kangin.

"kenapa kamu datang, Sungie. Ini hujan, kembalilah ke kamar." Kangin sama sekali tidak sadar dengan dirinya yang sudah basah kuyup.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung. Pandangan khawatir terlihat jelas dari matanya.

"yeah, Sungie… aku baik-baik saja." Kangin ingin melanjutkan larinya lagi tapi di tahan Yesung.

"kamu bisa berhenti sekarang!" seru Yesung. Kangin menatapnya heran. Yesung menjadi gugup.

"itu… kamu… jangan melakukannya karena aku…"

"kamu sudah tahu, Sungie?" Yesung mengangguk perlahan.

"emm…"

"apa kamu khawatir denganku, Sungie?" Kangin menatap Yesung, berharap mendapat jawaban sesuai harapan.

"aku tidak khawatir denganmu. Aku tidak peduli kau di hajar Siwon atau tidak… aku… aku…" Tukas Yesung.

"sudahlah Sungie…jangan mengecilkan hatiku lebih jauh." pupus harapan Kangin. Dia mulai melangkah kecil, berlari dalam hujan. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terpaksa berhenti. Lengan Yesung merangkul pinggangnya erat-erat. Yesung menutup wajahnya dengan punggung lebar Kangin. Kangin terkejut mendapat pelukan dari Yesung.

"Kanginie… kau tidak perlu menghargaiku terlalu banyak." Ucapnya lirih. Cukup bisa di dengar Kangin di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Sungie… bagaimana dengan penyakitmu? Apa kamu tidak masalah dengan itu?"

"lupakan itu sekarang. Aku ingin seperti ini sebentar." Pelukan Yesung semakin kuat. Perlahan airmata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Sungie…" Kangin membiarkannya seperti itu beberapa saat, membiarkan Yesung melepas resahnya walau sebentar. 'Kangi-ah… jika aku memberitahumu yang benar, akankah kau membenciku? Jika aku kehilanganmu karena hal ini… aku… aku takut. Karena aku sekarang tahu bahwa kau sangat penting untukku…'

Malam itu Yesung menatap Kangin yang terlelap di tempatnya dalam diam. Dia terus menatapnya sampai matanya terpejam sendiri.

"Kangin-ah…" Kangin yang sedang membetulkan tali sepatunya menatap Yesung dengan senyum. Yesung tersenyum gugup. Cuaca hari itu sangat terang. Yesung mengadahkan kepalanya memnatap langit cerah.

"apa… ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukku?" tanya Yesung pelan. Kangin tersenyum.

"tolong semangati aku." Jawab Kangin santai.

"tentu saja."

"kalau begitu cukup." Yesung tersenyum menatap Kangin.

"Kanginie…walaupun taruhan ini tidak berarti untukku… aku… tidak ingin kau kalah." Kangin tersenyum menenangkan.

"ini bukan taruhan… ini pertandingan." Ucap Kangin sebelum meninggalkan Yesung di tepi lapangan. Dia melangkah menuju Siwon yang sudah bersiap di tengah lapangan sambil memperhatikan mereka. dia tersenyum meremehkan Kangin.

"Kangin-ah… tolong menang." Yesung mengucapkan harapannya sambil terus menatap Kangin.

"apa kau siap?" tanya Siwon menyeringai.

"aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kim Yesung." Jawab Kangin tegas.

"kau pikir bisa mengalahkan aku?" sombong Siwon. Mereka mengambil langkah bersiap.

"kau duluan." Kata Kangin. Dia mengambil lintasan bagian dalam, membiarkan Siwon di lintasan luar.

"kau akan menyesal." Desis Siwon sebelum berlari. Sedetik kemudian Kangin menyusul. Siwon mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mendahului Kangin yang masih di belakangnya. Dia menyeringai melihat Kangin yang kesulitan melewatinya. Yesung yang cemas, tidak sadar Kibum sudah di sampingnya.

"sudah mulai…" Yesung mengangguk tanpa menatapnya.

"aku tidak pernah melihat Kangin melakukan sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya."

"aku… aku suka Kangin… jadi… aku mau dia menang." Ucap Yesung. Kibum menyeringai mendengarnya.

"akhirnya kau mengaku juga. Dia akan senang mendengarnya." Yesung merona mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"jika…aku di sakiti atau semacamnya oleh Siwon, aku tidak masalah."

"Sungie… apa kau serius?" Kibum menatapnya tidak percaya.

"aku serius." Yesung menatap Kibum sesaat sebelum mangarahkan pandangannya ke pertandingan.

"tapi jika itu membuat Kangin sedih, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin dia sedih. Jadi… aku ingin dia menang taruhan ini." ucap Yesung tegas.

Posisi Kangin dan Yesung belum berubah, Siwon masih tetap memimpin walau sepertinya dia kehilangan fokus karena menggunakan terlalu banyak kekuatan di awal. Kangin yang melihat itu, tidak membuang kesempatannya, di kerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mendahului Siwon. Berhasil. Yesung dan Kibum tersenyum di tepi lapangan.

"Kangin-ah… putaran terakhir!" seru Yesung mencoba memberi semangat.

"Kangin sudah lelahan di putaran terakhir ini, jadi semangati dia. Sampai kekuatan dia habis. Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Kibum. Yesung mengangguk.

"dan jangan mengucapkan hal yang memberinya tekanan seperti tadi seolah ini bukan hal besar. Kangin melakukan ini untuk menjagamu."

"aku tahu…" jawab Yesung. Yesung mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada, menundukkan kepala dan berdoa, mengharapkan Kangin menang. Baik Kangin maupun Siwon berusaha mengerahkan tenaga terakhir mereka di putaran terakhir ini. tenaga Kangin sudah mencapai batasnya, bayangan wajah Yesung seolah berada di garis terakhir, membuat dia mencoba terus menggerakan kakinya ke sana. Siwon pun tidak kalah kepayahan.

"KANGIN-AH….!" Seru Yesung sekuatnya. Kangin menolehkan kepalanya dan dia seperti melihat Yesung berlari menemaninya di samping. Kangin tersenyum dan terus mencoba melangkah. Mendekati garis akhir, langkahnya semakin cepat, merasa Yesung di sampingnya ikut berlari, dia tersenyum. Di jejakkan kakinya kuat-kuat di garis terakhir, meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Kangin berseru senang dan langsung berlari ke tepi lapangan, di mana Yesung dan Kibum menunggu. Dia merangkul Kibum dan tersenyum mendapati Yesung tanpa sadar mengeluarkan airmata. Tidak di pedulikannya Siwon yang menyumpah-nyumpah di sana.

Matahari sore itu di rasa indah oleh mereka saat Kangin dan Yesung berjalan-jalan kecil di sepanjang taman asrama.

"Kangin-ah… terima kasih."

"untuk?"

"sudah menang untukku." Ucap Yesung. Dia tersenyum lembut. Kangin membalasnya.

"aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk orang yang aku cinta. Selain itu… sorakanmu yang terakhir benar-benar memberiku semangat." Kangin berjalan santai di depannya, tidak sadar Yesung sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kangin-ah…" panggil Yesung. Kangin berbalik.

"aku menyukaimu."

"eh…?"

"aku juga menyukaimu, Kangin-ah." Yesung menatap Kangin dengan wajah merona. Matahari senja sangat sesuai dengan wajah Yesung saat ini. merah jingga. Kangin menatap Yesung setengah tidak percaya. Dia mendekat dan memperhatikan Yesung lebih dekat. Kangin menundukan kepalanya, mensejajarkan dengan wajah Yesung. Perlahan dia mengecup bibir Yesung. Terasa manis. Dia menarik kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Yesung. Tidak mendapat penolakan, dia kembali mengecup bibir manis di depannya.

Malam itu Yesung menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kangin. Dia membiarkan Kangin menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Menyatukan tidak hanya hati mereka, tapi juga milik mereka. Yesung membiarkan Kangin menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Merasakan manis kulitnya.

"Kangin-ah… kamu yang mengatakan bahwa kau phobia manusia, bukan?"

"yeah."

"ketika kamu mengatakan itu, aku terkejut. Orang lain biasanya berkata bahwa aku aneh atau menjauh dariku karena mereka berpikir aku membenci orang. Tapi alasan aku seperti itu… adalah karena hyungku."

Sungie… kita tidak perlu masa lalu seperti…"

"tidak. Aku mau kau mendengar."

"baiklah."

"3 tahun yang lalu hyung masuk rumah sakit. Tapi suatu hari dia berkeliling di hutan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki di bawah hujan deras. Dia bahkan tidak menggunakan payung. Ketika mereka menemukan hyung, dia mengalami kompilasi akibat kedinginan dan pneumonia. Dia meninggal. Hyung sangat pintar dan tampan, dan dia selalu berada di sampingku." Kangin memeluk tubuh Yesung, mencoba memberinya ketenangan. Yesung menatap Kangin, memperhatikan sampai ke dalam matanya.

"tapi dia mendadak terasa asing ketika dia masuk Junior High School. Saat itu aku tingkat 2. Dia selalu bermain denganku. Tapi… suatu hari dia mulai menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang lain."

"kamu tidak menentang?" tanya Kangin perlahan.

"tidak… aku tidak bisa. Karena hyung mengharuskan untuk jadi yang pertama menyelamatkanku. Dan hari itu itu tiba…"

 _Flashback…_

 _"_ _aku pulang." Yesung kecil masuk ke dalam rumah. Suasana rumah yang sepi membuatnya heran. Tidak biasanya rumah di biarkan kosong seperti ini. kemana omma? Saat hendak meletakkan sepatunya, dia baru sadar ada sepatu lain. 'bukankah ini sepatu hyung? apa dia sudah pulang sekolah?' Yesung berjalan ke kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar hyungnya. Dia mencoba mengintip dan melihat hyungnya duduk membelakangi pintu. Dia membuka lebar pintu kamar, membuat hyung nya menoleh._

 _Perlahan dia berdiri dan melangkah kea rah Yesung. Dia mengelus wajah Yesung perlahan, dan menarik lengannya menuju tempat tidur. Yesung sama sekali tidak melawan, karena tidak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan. Dalam sekejap, hyung nya melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya dan merabai setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Kejadian itu berlangsung tanpa Yesung sadar akibatnya._

 _Suara benda jatuh di dekat pintu mengejutkan mereka, terlebih Yesung. Hanya dengan berbalut selimut, dia melihat ommanya terkejut di depan pintu kamar._

 _"_ _AAAHHHHHH…." Jeritan omma mengakhiri kenangan pahitnya._

 _Flashback off_

"kamu masih membenci hyung mu?" tanya Kangin perlahan.

"mungkin…apa kamu tidak suka aku sekarang?" tanya Yesung. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Kangin.

"idiot." Kangin mendorong kepala Yesung pelan.

"aku sudah berkata bahwa aku suka kamu."

"aku tidak bernilai untuk menjadi harta karunmu."

"aku suka kamu, Kim Yesung. Aku mengenal Kim Yesung yang sesungguhnya."

"aku yang sesungguhnya?" Yesung menatap Kangin heran.

"Kim Yesung yang sangat menyukai biola dan berbakat. Aku mengagumi Kim Yesung jauh sebelum hari ini."

"sampai hari ini?" tanya Yesung tidak percaya. Kangin mengangguk.

"kamu suka aku?"

"apa yang kamu tanyakan? Sudah aku katakan aku suka kamu. Aku cinta kamu, Kim Yesung." Kangin menatap kedua mata Yesung dalam-dalam.

"Anh Kangin… aku juga cinta kamu." Kangin kembali menyatukan bibir mereka perlahan. Bibir lembut Yesung di lumatnya perlahan. Malam itu mereka tertidur hanya berbalut selimut. Kangin memeluk Yesung tanpa pernah melepasnya hingga pagi menjelang. Yesung merasa malam itu, merupakan malam di mana tidurnya sangat nyenyak.

Keesokan harinya Yesung mengunjungi makam hyung nya. Dia sudah mencoba berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri, sudah seharusnya dia berdamai dengan hyung nya. 'hari kematian hyung. ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini sejak hyung meninggal.' Yesung terdiam saat melihat seseorang sedang membakar dupa di depan makam hyung nya.

"Kim Yesung?" dia menyebut nama Yesung ragu-ragu. Yesung mengangguk. Perlahan Yesung mendekat dan berdoa bersama dengannya.

"aku yang menemukan hyungmu ketika di hutan dulu." Katanya memperkenalkan diri, setelah mereka selesai berdoa.

"eh?"

"menurutmu apa yang dia lakukan saat itu?"

"um…"

"Sungie, kamu di mana… Sungie, aku minta maaf… maaf… dia mengulangi kalimat yang sama berkali-kali smpai nafas terakhirnya. Dia pasti mencarimu di hutan saat itu. aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya."

Yesung menatap kosong ke makam di depannya. Membayangkan hyungnya yang berkeliling di sekitar hutan tanpa arah dan mengucapkan kata-kata untuknya.

"hyung…" panggil Yesung lirih. Dia berdoa agar hyung nya tenang di sana. dia sudah berdamai dengan hyungnya.

Langkah Yesung terasa ringan. Dia tersenyum lembut mendengar kicauan burung di sekeliling makam. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, walau berpisah setengah hari ada di depannya. Tampak keren dengan kemeja putih dan celana khaki. Angin nakal mengibarkan beberapa rambutnya, tampak seperti lukisan di mata Yesung.

"Sungie…" panggil Kangin. Dia memberikan gesture hormat dengan dua jarinya. Yesung berlari kecil menghampiri.

"Kangin-ah… kau menjemputku?"

"tentu saja." Kangin mendorong kepala Yesung sayang. Yesung mencoba menghindar tapi berhasil di tarik Kangin ke dalam rangkulannya.

"bagaimana jika kita berlomba?" ide Yesung datang melihat jalan setapak di depan mereka terbentang.

"yang kalah traktir tteokbokki." Kangin berlari mendahului Yesung yang masih terdiam. Saat sadar, Kangin sudah jauh di depannya.

"YAH…. JANGAN CURANG….!" Kejar Yesung. Kangin berlari menghadap belakang, memperhatikan Yesung yang mencoba mengejarnya. Kim Yesung sudah bisa tertawa lepas. Bahagia karena seseorang di sampingnya saat ini.

'tiba-tiba suatu hari, penyakit phobiaku awan hitam yang menutupi langit biru, menghilang tiba-tiba.'

-END-

Note: ini cerita film Jepang dengan judul Takumi-kun seri pertama. Ada 5 seri dari judul ini, dan saya menyukai cerita ini. cerita cinta, persahabatan, persaingan, penyesalan, tawa, tangis, semua di olah menjadi satu. Cerita ini murni dari film, tanpa ada gubahan, kecuali pemahaman perasaan yang saya rasakan.

Saya bukan penganut teori hetero yang fanatic, tapi juga bukan penganut paham homo. Saya liberal kok. Beberapa teman saya ada yang secara terang-terangan menyukai sesama jenis, bahkan menyukai saya. Tapi… itu semua adalah kebebasan pendapat, hati dan cara berpikir setiap orang. Saya tidak memilih teman berdasarkan karakter seksual mereka.

Seri ke-2 sampai ke-5 akan segera saya buat. Saya hanya ingin membuat kenangan dengan film yang saya suka. Beberapa cerit yang sudah saya buat berdasarkan cerita sendiri, saya merasa kurang cocok jika harus di letakkan di ffn, mungkin harus saya edit dulu nanti. Kebanyakan saya letakkan di blog pribadi saya.

Personally, saya menyukai **super junior**. Itu kenapa karakter saya berpusat di mereka. selain itu **Harry Potter** mungkin pilihan kedua saya dalam membuat karakter untuk ffn. Favorite saya sebenarnya Kim Heechul, tapi karakter di sini saya menggunakan Kangin dan Yesung. Entah kenapa terpikir crack pair mereka. bener-bener crack pair, karena saya juga masukan Leeteuk dengan Shindong. Di seri yang lain, karakter akan saya ganti, bukan Yesung-Kangin lagi. Tapi tetap Super Junior. Kalo dari film, yang menghubungkan antar film adalah karakternya, secara umum, jalan cerita itu bisa dikatakan sedikit terhubung, terutama seri yang ke-4.

ASCADA


End file.
